Estaciones
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera, el sol poniéndose y una conversación muda. ¡Nunca subestimes el poder de la torpeza! sobre todo cuando tienes algo tan suavecito para convencerlo . RyoSaku, of course.


Ninguno de los personajes de Prince Of tenis me pertenece, yo solo hago esto para pasar el rato. n.n

* * *

**Estaciones**

Fue una sorpresa encontrarlo.

Ahí, sentado con aire distraído y petulante. Mirando a la nada, de seguro perdido en sus ilusiones de ser el mejor. Juegos, estrategias, pasión.

Dudo si acercarse o no, a pesar de que únicamente fue una reacción mental, para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba sentándose a su lado.

Sonrió.

Su suerte fue, debía admitirlo, que él se fijase quien estaba a su lado.

La reconoció enseguida. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Desde hacía años llevaba el mismo peinado, adornando su rostro amable.

Ninguno habló. Bastaba tal vez con el silencio. O tal vez ella no quería interrumpir su concentración. Había aprendido que intentar una conversación con él casi imposible. No importaba que tema sacase.

No era antipatía hacia su persona, lo sabía. Era su carácter.

El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en los vidrios dándole a la al vagón un color anaranjado. Las sombras cambiaban de posición a medida que el mismo tren hacía lo propio, y para cuando pararon en la primera estación, la mitad de la gente fue bajando, quedando el lugar visiblemente vacío.

Apretó la manija de su maletín.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, costo salir de su estupor y dirigir la mirada hacía donde su acompañante se dirigía.

La blanca e inmaculada venda en su mano derecha delataba su torpeza.

― Me queme. ― él no respondió. Sus ojos aun posaban meticulosos sobre su mano, al tiempo que una ponta calmaba su antojo.― En clase de economía doméstica. ― agregó.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta.

Y con tranquilidad, decidió zanjar el tema.

Los silencios podían ser agradables si se les tomaba cariño y se los comprendía.

Su mente comenzó a vagar por las clases que tendría al día siguiente. En lo atrasada que estaba con las tareas de matemáticas y cuál sería la reacción de la capitana de su equipo de tenis cuando le dijera que el médico le había dado para una semana más de reposo por su herida. Se perdió en ese instante, en sus prácticas últimas, sus saques, la manera en tomar la pelota. Darle aquel efecto que tanto le costaba.

― Estas haciéndolo mal. ― nuevamente, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz que raramente le dirigía la palabra fácilmente. ― La muñeca no debe estar tan tensa. Inclínala cinco grados más.

Ella, al darse cuenta que su cuerpo por solo mandato había empezado a moverse a medida que recordaba los pasos de sus técnicas, corrigió los posibles errores en su movimiento; un tanto apenada.

― De esa manera, la pelota tendrá cuerpo para ejercer cualquier tipo de efecto. ―

No iba a negarlo, a simple vista se veía la diferencia. Intuía que su compañero no se equivocaba.

― Gracias. ―

Nuevamente el silencio colmó su espacio. El atardecer ya era tan pobre, que las luces dentro del vagón comenzaron a encenderse una por una.

El altoparlante comunicó el nombre de la siguiente estación.

Estaba llegando a destino.

Acomodó sus cosas e intentó levantarse.

Cayó estrepitosamente sobre el asiento sintiendo un pequeño dolor sobre el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Descubrió enseguida cual había sido el problema, sin embargo, cuando entre todas sus cosas trató de darle lugar a su mano sana para desatorar el extremo de su trenza, su compañero se adjudicó la tarea de ayudarla. Con un simple movimiento logró su cometido.

Fue una sorpresa (nuevamente) que no soltara su cabello por unos largos segundos. No era que le molestase, pero miraba las hebras bien cuidadas con suma seriedad. Ella siempre había estado orgullosa de su cabellera, consideraba que era una de las cosas bonitas que poseía.

― Es demasiado largo. ―

Su típica acotación. Ella sonrió y asintió.

― Pero a mí me gusta así. ― contestó amablemente.

Él soltó el agarre y regresó a su posición inicial.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella, a las apuradas se levantó nuevamente y salió del tren, no sin antes largar un:

― ¡Gracias, Ryoma-kun! ¡Nos vemos en clase! ― Palabras que fueron casi cortadas por las puertas cerrándose nuevamente.

El tenista no pudo reprimir una sonrisa un tanto picara, nueva en él, cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó sin permiso por su mente.

Ahora comprendía el por qué Ryuuzaki se aferraba tanto a su corte de cabello.

Sonrió aún mas, escondiendo dicha acción con la visera de su gorra al recordar la textura bajo el moño rosa.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki no lo supo cómo esa noche, de manera interesante, le dio a entender por primera vez en años de conocerse, el por qué de sus trenzas.

_Pero a mí me gusta así._

E increíblemente, a partir de ese día, Ryoma no pudo más que darle la razón.

Los tecnicismos y su propia obsesión por la perfección del tenis no podían competir con algo tan suave y agradable.

* * *

¡Hola!

Tiempo sin leernos. Yo por lo pronto, intente escribir un drabble, pero esto tiene mas de 500 palabras, asi que el proyecto se fue a la basura.

De todas formas, espero que les guste. Es una pequeña escena inventada después de recordar las repetidas veces que Ryoma le dijo a Sakuno que su cabello era demasiado largo.

Ya.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Grisel


End file.
